Nagi the Dark Enforcer
by overlord prinny
Summary: Altered begining. Nagi is an assassin for-hire. his newest and biggest job is a mark at the zaphias castle. from there it goes from cannon to my own storyline.
1. A job

**Just so no one gets confused. In my copy of the game I always named the following characters the following names:**

**Yuri - Nagi**

**Estelle - Tama**

**Karol - Lloyd**

**Repede - Tenebre (He was hilarious in ToS 2)**

**Raven - Raven**

**Judith - Judith**

**Rita - Yuffie**

**As such, they will be renamed for the entire fanfic minus certain events*.**

**The Storyline is cannon sometimes and other times it will be my own. To help imagine the story a bit better as well as save me some explanation time, Imagine Nagi wearing his dark enforcer outfit with the tiny sunglasses attachment. ( a kind of badass Ovan if you will.)**

**Thank you and enjoy.**

He was bored. An understatement at best, He spent most of his time watching the lower quarter citizens continue with their daily lives. He wished he could say he didn't care about them, He really did. But then there was the fact that old man Hanks had been good to Nagi ever since he was found in the fountain in the middle of the lower quarter as a baby. Also, his faithful companion Tenebre, a unique dog having purple fur and always having a pipe in its mouth along with a small dagger on his shoulder, made its home in the lower quarter inn after its master died.

These days however, Tenebre seemed to prefer the company of Nagi than the citizens. Did he consider Nagi its new master? No. Did he follow him around because he was a good source of food? No. They just seemed to have a special bond between them. They were friends and partners, whether it was fighting to the death or simply sleeping at the inn, they were always together. Even when Nagi had begun his new career as an assassin for hire, Tenebre remained a loyal companion, adopting the nickname 'Silver fang' to go with Nagi's business name 'Crimson fang' after the blood colored blade he always carried around.

Nagi's gaze over the plaza flickered upwards when he noticed a piece of paper flutter down just within his reach. He quickly snatched the paper out of the air and scanned it quickly. He then tossed the paper into the nearby trash and smirked into his scarf "Yo, Tenebre. We got work."

The snoozing dog lifted its head and nodded, slowly getting up and stretching/yawning. As Nagi got down from his window/seat, the door suddenly swung open and a young boy dashed into the room and skidded to a halt in front of him. "Nagi! This is not good!" Nagi rolled his eyes and knelt down to the boys level "Whats with all the yelling, Ted?" The boy looked both scared and excited at the same time, rarely a good combination. Ted climbed over the window and pointed towards the fountain with a frown. "Look! The aque blastia's broken again! And they just finished fixing it." Nagi heaved a sigh and shrugged "Whats the big deal? Just leave it to the high and mighty imperial knights. That's what they're there for." Ted gave him a look that said 'are you kidding me?' "Hah, the knights? You know they never come to the lower quarter." Nagi stood up and began walking towards the door, hoisting his blade over his shoulder "Oh? And what about the heroic Flynn?"

Flynn was a member of the imperial knights and one of Nagi's oldest friends. When Flynn was still living in the lower quarter as a child, they took care of Tenebre after the innkeeper took him in.

"I already tried to get Flynn." Ted exclaimed, jumping down from the window and running after Nagi "They wouldn't even let me see him!" Nagi chuckled as he stopped and turned "Oh, so I'm Flynn's replacement, huh?" Ted moved to block the doorway with a childish pout "Never mind that, come on! We're short on people!"

A woman's voice suddenly echoed from outside the door.

"Ted! Ted! You get down here! They need your help, too!"

"I'll…I'll be there in a sec!" Ted turned back to Nagi and frowned "Nagi…Come on already!" They boy then turned and dashed out the door. As he watched Ted run into the plaza, Nagi frowned and looked at Tenebre, who was scratching his ear, and said "That's weird. He always comes running whenever there's trouble." Tenebre merely nodded and trotted out the door. Nagi stole a last glance outside the window and frowned at the large fountain before walking out the door. "This place is gonna become an aquarium soon if this keeps up."

**The imperial capital, Zaphias**

Tenebre sat in front of the inn's doorway calmly watching the people run around carrying sandbags. He always wondered what it would be like to stand on two feet and walk. For now however, he was content with his four paws, they were warmer anyway. Ted came out of the inn, and seeing Tenebre there, attempted to pet him resulting in Tenebre moving away closer to the waterway across from the door "Aww come on Tenebre…" Ted said with a pout and crossed his arms childishly. "He won't let anyone but me and Flynn pet him." Ted watched as Nagi descended the steps and pouted harder "But that's not fair…I feed him sometimes!" Nagi just laughed and begun walking towards the plaza followed closely by Tenebre.

Nagi watched with a tiny amount of amusement watching most of the citizens shovel water out of the quickly pooling plaza. He normally was welcome to help with many of the problems facing the lower quarter, ever since he became an assassin for-hire however; the people seemed to trust him less and less as the days went by. Many of the citizens wondered when it would be their turn to be one of his marks.

"We've got to seal it off somehow!"

The familiar voice of old man Hanks broke Nagi out of his thoughts. Nagi moved closer to the fountain and grinned "Whats going on? Any sunken treasure?" A man nearby glared at him and pretended to be shoveling water and 'accidentally' throw water on his face. "Oops, my bad." The man said with a hint of malice in his voice. Tenebre began growling at the man causing him to back off a bit "Enough Tenebre. He'll get his turn." Nagi said with a smirk. The man quickly began shaking in fear "M-Murderer! Dark child!" Nagi rolled his eyes and continued examining the fountain. Only Hanks, Tenebre and Nagi himself knew that he would never accept the jobs that came from the upper quarters that had to do with exterminating the lower citizens simply for 'stinking up the city'. A man working with Hanks grunted and slowly stood up "Looks like that blue hooded mage we hired to fix the blastia left the job half done." He said aloud. Hanks finally noticed Nagi and smiled "Glad you could find the time to stop by, Nagi!" Nagi laughed, he enjoyed the word fights that he had with Hanks on a daily basis. "Take it easy with the water sports, old man. You're not getting any younger." _Oh__yeah._Nagi thought in victory _Nagi__4__Hanks__2!_

Hanks smirked and, knowing that he had lost that round, decided to get one last jab in and motioned around him "You're up next, not afraid of a little water, I hope." Nagi gave a look of mock fear "Yikes." Hanks laughed and bent down to shovel more water "Come on now! Put your backs into it! Heave, ho! Heave…." Nagi bent down next to Hanks and began scooping water up with a large bucket "Hanks is really going at it." He said with respect. A woman nearby nodded "He feels responsible. He's the one who pushed the people to get money together for the repairs. "And now he's the one who's all wet." Nagi could have sworn he heard Hanks growl and chuckled quietly. "Its not Hanks' fault that the mage did a two-bit repair job though." The woman nodded sadly "That's true. He even parted with his wife's keepsake to help raise the money." One of the workers suddenly stood up and glared at Nagi "I can't work with this scum around. I'm out of here." Hanks growled and was about to defend Nagi when the assassin held a hand out, shook his head, and moved to take over the workers spot in front of the fountain. Nagi suddenly stopped working when he noticed the small hole that usually held the aque blastia was empty.

_That__'__s__strange._He thought _the__core__itself__is__missing__…_ His thought's were quickly broken when Hanks called out "Hey, Nagi! If you're not gonna help out, stand clear! This is dangerous!" "Hey Hanks! Did you see the blastia core anywhere? You know, the shiny piece in the center!" Hanks quickly ran over to Nagi and frowned "Huh?...Is it gone?" Nagi nodded and pointed to the small hole "Yeah, the blastia wont work with the core missing." He then paused before continuing "That aristocrat who came to do the repairs was the last person to touch the blastia, right?" Hanks slowly nodded "That's right. A Mr. Mordio." A look of mischief danced across Nagi's face "And he lives in the royal quarter?" Hanks frowned and lightly punched Nagi's shoulder "Forget about that, Nagi. Give us a hand here!"

Nagi huffed and turned towards the street leading to the public quarter "Sorry Hanks, I just remembered an errand I've gotta run." Hank's face fell along with sudden glares from a few citizens "Not another job?" The paper from before crossed his thoughts for a second before shaking his head. Hank's sighed in relief and patted Nagi's shoulder "You're not seriously thinking of going to Mr. Mordio's place then?" Nagi simply smiled at the old man and shrugged "The royal quarter? Me? Gives me the creeps." As Nagi walked away, Hanks sighed "Dammit Nagi, just because you can do a few tricks with that bodhi blastia, you think your invincible…" One of the citizens spoke up "Ah let him go Hanks.! With luck, he might get arrested!" the outburst got mixed results.

_Sorry__Hanks__… _Nagi thought sadly as he headed up to the royal quarter.

**Royal quarter**

"Hey, you hear about the blastia in the lower quarter?"

"Yeah, I heard something about it breaking and them collecting money to fix it."

"That's right, I heard the lot went so far as to sell their treasures to save up the money."

"Treasures, sir?"

"Worthless junk, nothing more. They wouldn't have gotten more than one gald for them."

"Not even one gald? I can't even imagine what sort of treasures those would have to be. I'd like to have a look, myself…."

"I'm telling you, nothing but junk! Heh heh…"

The two knights's shared a god laugh not noticing an angry Nagi and growling (quietly of course.) Tenebre hidden among the rose bushes watching them. "Listen to those guys! Poor Hanks, Can't really argue with them about the junk thing though." Spying a pair of rocks near his feet, He quickly picked one up and hurled it with deadly aim, nailing one of the knights just right, so that he was quickly knocked out.

"What the… Who's there?"

Another rock later, and there were two knocked out knights on the ground. Nagi glared down at one of them and smirked "If you can't understand the value of "junk", you're worth less than junk yourself." Glancing down the street in an attempt to find the house he was looking for, he motioned further down the street and turned to his companion "Tenebre, can you find the trail?" Tenebre began sniffing around and suddenly darted down the street. As he began to follow the dog, he noticed many of the streetlight blastia cores missing as well "So they've been taking cores from here too. Looks like somebody's got some sticky fingers." He frowned at all the royal quarter citizens "That's the royal quarter for you. A few blastia cores go missing and no one even makes a fuss, when just one is enough to throw the lower quarter into chaos. If they've got cores to spare, they could stand to give us some!" Tenebre suddenly appeared from a nearby path and barked.

Nagi gave Tenebre a thumbs up "Found it!"

XX

Running up the path, Nagi found himself in front of a surprisingly large mansion, even for the royal quarter this was pretty big. "So this is where he lives…" He quickly walked up to the large double doors and found them locked. After trying a few knocks, he looked around and sighed "It doesn't seem like there's anyone around…" He turned further into the sides of the mansion and nodded to himself "I wonder if theres any other way in?"

After searching for several minutes, he finally found a window that was unlocked. "Is it open? Can I get in this way?" Finding that he could fit through the window, he quickly allowed himself in.

"I know Mordio is hiding here somewhere…" Nagi said looking around the large room he had entered. He tried door after door after door only to find every single one locked, including the master and music rooms. "It wont open." He sighed. "What to do…"

Such thought's were quickly erased when the sound of a man laughing echoed through the room. Nagi quickly turned and found a hooded person walking towards the front door clutching a sky blue sphere and a sack. "That must be…" The person stopped to admire the sphere, holding it up only to confirm Nagi's thought. "Found him!" He said rather loudly. The person turned and noticed Nagi glaring down at him from the second floor. Tenebre quickly jumped down to the first floor and blocked the front door, preventing the hooded persons escape. "You are Mordio, right?" The man squeaked and slowly turned and faced Nagi shaking. The shaking quickly turned to a smirk when Nagi dashed towards the man, he pulled out a small white pellet and threw it to the ground. The pellet broke releasing a wall of smoke, blinding Nagi.

A few seconds later, the smoke blew out the open window to reveal a frustrated Tenebre holding the sack in his mouth. "Good boy." Nagi said with a smile. The dog placed the sack at his partners feet and the two began searching it only to find… "What the…! The blastia core is gone!" Nagi glanced up to the front doors and nodded "Lets go and get that core back! And give that mage a whooping while we're at it!" Tenebre barked in agreement and the two ran to the doors.

A familiar sight greeted Nagi's eyes as he stepped out of the mansion. Two knights stood in his path. One was a tall skinny man with an amusing moustache and a rather large forehead. The other was a short fat…boy(?) carrying a spear twice his height.

"Nagi! So it is you who are the cause of all this commotion." The moustache man named Adecor said boldly. The short fat knight known as Boccos stood there shaking his head and shrugged "I know he's poor, but breaking into an aristocrats house… My, my, how the mighty have fallen!" Nagi face palmed and groaned "Just what I needed, Tweedle A and tweedle B."

"I say, don't you dare call me that!"

"Just what is a tweedle, anyway?"

Nagi found the mage he was chasing, jump into a carriage and begin to pull away. He quickly tried to give chase, only to be blocked by Adecor and Boccos.

"There's no hope of escape! We've got you surrounded!"

Nagi sighed as the carriage disappeared from view and glared at the two knights "Does it look like I'm trying to escape? See, its stuff like that that keeps you guys from getting promoted."

Boccos growled and held his spear towards Nagi "YOU DID NOT JUST SAY THAT!"

Adecor nodded and pointed his sword at Nagi too. "I SAY, YOU TAKE THAT BACK!"

Nagi sighed and unsheathed his blood red sword "Enough beating around the bush I guess." Adecor laughed mockingly and ran rather silly-like towards Nagi and attempted to hack at Nagi's body, only to be swiftly dodged and retaliated by said person with a few slashes of his own. "Take this!" Boccos screamed and suddenly curled into a ball and began trying to mow Nagi down. Rather slowly at that. Nagi sighed and side-stepped the rolling knight and watched him crash into a nearby statue and get knocked out. "You gotta be kidding…" He sighed blocking a swipe from Adecor and kicking him away. "Come on guys, you can do better than that, can't you?"

Taking his eyes off the bumbling knights for a split second and suddenly found himself surrounded for real. A sissy looking knight walked over frowning at the two knights Nagi had just fought off…if you could call it that. "Look's like a wont be catching up with that carriage anytime soon."

"How typical of the Schwann brigade. They can't even manage to capture a single lowlife." The sissy knight said looking as if he had shit under his nose. The two knights scrambled together and began kissing arse. "C-Captain Cumore! I say, our apologies for this unsightly display!" Cumore sighed "I'm afraid the imperial knights have no use for you lowborn scum." Boccos began shaking in his metal boots "Uhh…P-Please don't let Sir Schwann know about this Sir!" Nagi face palmed again "I can't believe our taxes go to paying these guys…" He quickly turned and nodded to a distant Tenebre who nodded back and dashed away for the lower quarter. "There he goes." Nagi sighed as he threw his sword down and held his hands up. Adecor laughed wildly and slapped his knee "I say, that tops it all! Abandoned by his faithful pooch!" Boccos quickly joined in only to be silenced by a glare form Nagi that could only come from years of experience of killing.

"Well, well. You've had a busy day, haven't you Mr. Nagi Lowell? I'm rather busy myself, but I suppose I can afford to play with you for a while." He turned to the knights surrounding Nagi. "Gentlemen!" The knights nodded and pushed they're spears closer to Nagi. "It's rats like you that make Flynn's job so difficult." Cumore laughed "Flynn? A little suffering is just what that upstart lieutenant needs." The knights quickly began moving Nagi towards the castle when he heard Cumore continue "When you're finished with him, throw him in jail as usual." He smirked when one of the knights punched Nagi out "Ten days or so out to teach him a lesson."

**so what do you all think? continue? read and review!**


	2. The Great Escape

Nagi awoke to bright sunlight and a cold jail cell and voice's within the prison.

"So like I was saying, the thief made off with the priceless treasure from that noble's mansion."

"I know, I know, then he was caught and the loot was returned right?"

"No. See, that's just the nobility trying ta keep things quiet. The treasure in the mansion right now's a fake."

"Seriously? Whoa."

Nagi slowly got up from his…'bed' and cracked his neck, secretly hoping that one day he'll get a job for Cumore. He noticed a knight guarding his cell edge closer to the cell next to his.

"Hey, you didn't hear it from me, bub. The dark wings are goin' nuts looking for the hideout."

"You mean the thieves guild?"

The knight heard the prison entrance door open and quickly cleared his throat. "Ahem! That's enough out of you. Almost meal time!" and went back to guarding Nagi's cell. Nagi heard his neighbor knock on the wall and listened "Hey neighbor! You're awake right? You gotta be gettin' tired from keeping so quiet." Nagi chuckled darkly "You think that story up all by yourself old man? You must have plenty of time on you're hands." He heard a scoff followed by ""Old man?" Now you've gone and hurt this old man's feelings. Beside's, I didn't make up nothing! I've got eyes and ears the world over digging up information for me!" "Heh, sure you do old man." Nagi said sitting up against the wall.

"Hey, I am what I am! Go ahead and ask me something! I'll tell ya whatever you want to know. Wanna know about th-" Nagi quickly banged on the stone wall "I just want to know how to get out of here." "Well I'm not sure what your in for, but they'll let you out if ya keep yer trap shut fer ten days."

Nagi frowned "The lower quarter'll be underwater in ten days." He heard a distinct 'hn' for a few seconds and then "The lower quarter? Ah yeah I heard bout that." Nagi then smiled and shrugged "I wonder how they're all doing right now." He heard a laugh and then the sounds of shifting metal "Sorry neighbor, that's one piece of dirt I don't have." "And what am I gonna do about that damned Mordio?" Nagi almost yelled pounding the wall behind him.

"THE Mordio? You mean to say you've got connections ta the famed mage from Aspio? The city of scholars?" Now Nagi was interested "You know about him?" Another laugh echoed through the prison "That information wont come cheap!"

"Famed mage from aspio and city of scholars right? I think I got it." Nagi grinned when he heard the sound of something or someone falling out of bed. "W-wait, that's not it! He's the uh, the head of the gourmet guild! No wait, I mean it's the…uh…" The sound of the prison entrance echoed and a man wearing a knight commandant uniform walked by.

"Out." He said like it was a command.

"Ah well, just when things were getting good."

"Hurry up."

_What is Commandant Alexi doing here?_ Nagi thought as he watched the commandant walk by again followed by an old man with graying hair tied into a ponytail wearing a colorful jacket. "Whoa!" The old man suddenly tripped and fell just in front of Nagi's cell. (How original!)

Nagi bent low enough that Alexi couldn't see him whisper "Just who are you anyway? What does the head of the knights want with you?" He watched the old man slide a key under the door and wink "Beneath the statue of the goddess…"

Alexi turned and glared "What are you doing? I said hurry up." The old man sighed and stood up "All right easy, I'm coming." Nagi stood up and eyed the key with a grin "…I did say I was looking for a way out of here." He quickly inserted the key and watched as the door swung open. "Well would you look at that….it opened!" He quickly glanced to his left and his right before sighing "Ever vigilant as usual… With the way he's sleeping, it'll be a while before anyone notices I'm gone. And If I come back before morning, they'll never be the wiser to my little jailbreak." He chuckled quietly and began searching for his sword. Eventually, he found his crimson blade tucked into a large brown chest. "Looks like they just tossed it in here carelessly." Nagi sighed retrieving his blade and strapping it to the special sheath that he had designed himself.

"All right then…." He then stood and eyed the stairs leading out of the prison cells.

"Damn! They know that I've escaped already?" Nagi muttered watching a guard point and shout at him before running at him, sword raised. He sighed and, in one smooth movement, flipped his crimson blade out of its sheath and slashed the knight. "Do not worry, you are not my target, therefore, I shall not kill you." True to his word, the knight suddenly grunted and fell to the ground out cold. He turned and walked up another flight of stairs. Hoping to find an exit. Instead, he found himself in a large hallway that split in three directions: one, he noticed, led to the throne room. There were only two other hallways and he had just come from one of them so….

"Hey! Princess! Stop!"

Nagi cursed and quickly ducked back into the hallway and hid behind a large pillar to the side. A girl with pink hair, wearing a fancy blue dress. _Expensive too. _Nagi noted as he watched her run towards the throne room only to stop and back away as a knight came out, hand on his sheathed blade. She gasped and quickly tried to turn back. Another Knight came from the direction she had just come from; both knights had her trapped in the middle of the hall.

"Why don't we just go back?" One of them said, releasing his grip on his blade slightly. "I can't go back now!" The girl cried out. "This is for your own good, miss, you know that." The other knight said as they closed in on her. "As for the 'Incident,' we will assume full responsibility and will inform the lieutenant ourselves."

The girl gasped and shook her head wildly "How can you say that when you haven't done anything to help me?" Both knights's shared a glance before sighing. One of them moved closer, resulting in the girl whipping out a fancy looking sword, a rapier, and pointing it at the closer knight. _Who the hell is she?_ Nagi wondered watching the scene with growing interest. "Please, don't come any closer." She muttered with fear in her eyes. _Damn! She must not have much experience with a sword!_ Nagi brought his hand to his sword and prepared himself for what he was about to do.

One of the knights chuckled "Now, now, why don't you put that down? You'll only end up hurting yourself…." "I know how to use a sword!" She snarled swinging the rapier to prove her point. Both knights backed off and gripped their blade's handles "I'm afraid you leave us no choice. I was hoping it wouldn't come to this…" In perfect unison, like the seasoned warriors they were, they pulled out swords and nodded to each other.

"Hey! There she is! This way!"

_This day is turning into a headache…_ Nagi thought with a hushed groan as more knights came running into the hall. The girl shivered slightly and lowered her rapier a bit "Please, you've got to let me go! I have to warn Flynn!" Nagi's eye twitched at the name and frowned. "Did she say Flynn?" Now it was official, he HAD to question that girl! Nagi quickly stepped out and swung his blade "Azure fang!" An ice blue bolt shot out of the tip of the blade and knocked several knights over at once. "That art! Flynn? You came to help me?" She turned to greet her champion, only to see Nagi stepping out of the shadows, crimson sword in hand. "W-who are you?" She squeaked backing away slightly. Nagi laughed and stepped into the hall with a grin.

"Identify yourself!" A knight shouted, raising his sword at him. Nagi lifted his sword and held it on his shoulder "Nagi Lowell, assassin-for-hire." He then dashed forward and kicked the knight's sword out of his hand before knocking him out with one punch. He 'tsked' and frowned as more of the knights surrounded him "Man, just when I thought I was gonna escape. Things had to go to hell…" A knight eyed his silver bladed armband and frowned "Careful. I think he's got a blastia." "It shouldn't be a problem if we take him together."

"Sorry, but I'm only interested in the little lady at the moment." Nagi replied before unleashing two more Azure fangs, which hit their mark and dropped them instantly. "Don't they teach these guys manners in Knight School anymore?" He sighed sheathing the sword. He didn't notice the girl grab a vase and slowly creep up behind him. "HYAH!" She screamed bringing the vase down. Nagi dodged the vase and grabbed her wrists, forcing her to drop it. "HEY! What, are you trying to kill me?" The girl didn't struggle but calmly raised an eyebrow "Well…you don't belong in the castle right?" Nagi laughed, releasing her wrists, and clapped. "Bravo! I'm pleased you can tell that just by looking at me."

"NAGI LOOOWELL! WHERE ARE YOOOU?"

"Adecor and Boccos…" Nagi groaned.

"YOU FOUL FUGITIVE! I SAY, WE KNOW YOU'RE TRYING TO MAKE YOUR ESCAPE!"

"Guess there's no point in going back to the prison cell now." He said with a chuckle before grabbing the girls hand and running down the hall she came in from.

"LOUDER FOOLS! SAY IT LIKE YOU MEAN IT!"

"Lieutenant LeBlanc, your voice is TOO loud. My poor ears…."

"Nagi Lowell? Your one of Flynn's friends, aren't you?" "Yeah. Why?" He asked with a shrug. "And you used to belong in the Imperial Knights?" He turned away and frowned "Just for three short months. You hear that from Flynn?" The girl nodded. Nagi sighed and placed a hand on his hip "Huh, Guess he managed to find someone at the castle he could to talk to after all." She suddenly moved in front of him and bowed slightly "Nagi! I need to talk to Flynn!" He was smarter than an average assassin however, He turned away from her and grabbed a few apple gels that he spotted among the knights equipment "Hold on just a second. Who are you supposed to be, anyway? I can tell you know Flynn, but why are you being chased by the Knights?"

"OVER HERE!"

Nagi frowned and quickly scooped up the remaining apple gels. "Listen, I want to hear the whole story, but we can't really afford to stand around and chat." He turned to her and tossed her an apple gel "First things first, lets get to Flynn's place. Want me to lead the way?"

She smiled and nodded warmly, which shocked Nagi. Ever since he became an assassin, everyone hated him. Not even a fake smile. This girl probably didn't know about his 'work'. "Ah, yes!" Nagi, with a trace amount of shock in his voice, muttered "Let's go."

It didn't take long for more Knights's to find the pair. They never stood a chance however, as Nagi expertly knocked them out without ever drawing blood once. The girl was astounded by his skill. Never had she seen anyone with such skill since Flynn. Eventually they came across a wooden door with a diamond mark on it. The girl moved towards it and nodded "Yes, this is it." Nagi watched the girl stare at the door with a grin "This is Flynn's room." The girl blushed faintly but quickly shook it off and opened the door.

Nagi whistled as he looked around the room. Everything was clean and packed away neatly. "He's really keeping this place cleaned up…" He turned back to the girl, who looked saddened by the fact that he didn't appear to be in. "Flynn must be off gallivanting around somewhere." Tears began to well up in her eyes "Then… That means I'm too late…"

_Easy Nagi… You're an assassin first and a gentleman second…a cold, unemotional assassin…_ He quickly turned and faced her "So what sort of wickedness did you do anyway?" She wiped away a few tears and frowned "Me? I haven't done anything wrong." "And yet a bunch of knights were chasing you around the castle. …Yeah, that makes sense." Nagi replied with a roll of his eyes. He moved to the bed and began examining the dresser next to it. "Um, you see…Nagi!" She suddenly exclaimed. Nagi widened his eyes and turned "Whoa… what is it?" "I can't be specific, but Flynn is in terrible danger! I've got to go and warn him,"

Seeing no signs of the traps that he would usually see when he tried to scare Flynn while he was asleep, when they were younger, Nagi shrugged and sat down on the bed. "So go if you want to go. What's wrong with that?" "I wish I knew…" She sighed. Nagi frowned and leaned back "Listen, I've got some things I've gotta take care of right away, too. As soon as things quiet down outside I want to get back to the lower quarter." The girl gasped and ran over to Nagi. "In that case, would you take me with you? Please? Other than Flynn, there's no one I can depend on." _Ugh, again I'm Flynn's replacement! _Nagi snarled mentally. "Will you at least help me get out of the castle?" She asked with a pleading look in her eyes. She suddenly bowed and said "Please, I'm begging you."

Nagi frowned and watched the girl bow with her head low. "…..Okay I can see you are serious., but why don't you tell me your name first."

The moment she opened her mouth, the door was suddenly blasted off its hinges and fell to the floor with an echoing thud, resulting in a shriek from the girl. In walked a smug looking man with red hair and foreign looking battle armor. "Prepare to fall victim to my blade." He said with a smirk. Nagi sighed and turned away, pretending that there was something FAR more interesting outside the window.

The man growled when he realized he was being ignored and slashed a nearby vase to pieces. Nagi stood up and pointed his sword at the man "Don't you know how to knock?" The man suddenly began shivering and laughed evilly. "I am Zagi… The man who will end your life. Now die, Flynn Scifo!" The strange man then hurled himself at Nagi, intent on killing 'Flynn'. Nagi quickly blocked the large dagger with his bladed armband. "COME ON FLYNN! MAKE MY DAY!" Nagi quickly kicked Zagi's stomach, causing him to recoil in pain. He then quickly took the opportunity and slashed at Zagi "Azure Storm!" He yelled as three ice blue bolts were fired out of the tip of his sword. Zagi barked out a laugh and blew the bolts away with a quick series of slashes with his large dagger. "Ahh, now I feel it."

"You feel what? I'm not feeling anything over here." Nagi said with a slightly disturbed look and a shudder. Zagi hissed ever so slightly and smiled "Yes, so full of confidence." His smile turned into a sadistic grin, followed by an extremely disturbing laugh "AH HAH HAH! That's it! THAT'S IT! Now I feel truly alive!" Zagi suddenly threw his arms back and began shivering, while continuing to laugh. Nagi raised an eyebrow and frowned. _What's with him all of a sudden? _He thought quickly blocking a sudden tackle slash made by the insane one before him. "MWA HAH HAH HAH!" The ground shook slightly as their blades connected. "Ugh! What power! He's definitely different from most swordsmen!"

"Nagi, let me help you!"

The girl, obviously a little scared, appeared behind Nagi, rapier and shield pointed at Zagi. "Stay away!" Nagi exclaimed throwing Zagi off and kicking him away. "But-!" Zagi grinned at the appearance of the newcomer and mirrored the girl's action "BRING IT! THE MORE THE MERRIER!" Nagi turned to the girl, keeping one eye on Zagi, and whispered "If thing's get out of hand, run for it." "I will." She replied with a nod. Zagi suddenly adopted a depressed frown and actually pouted…which freaked Nagi out greatly. "Oh, don't give up so soon. I haven't had a fight like this in years!" Both swordsmen dashed forward and began swinging at a speed only possible for men of legendary skill. It was all a blur to the girl, who just watched wide-eyed as everything around the two was instantly slashed to bits.

_Damn! He's strong! If only Azure Fang and Silver Fang were here… _"Not bad 'Crimson Fang'!" Zagi screamed over the clang of steel. "I got him Nagi!" The girl, who had snuck behind Zagi, was running at him with her rapier set to kill. "Don't make me laugh!" Zagi screamed jumping away from Nagi and preparing to kill her. "Time!" Nagi quickly yelled holding up a small hourglass. Everything except Nagi and the girl froze exactly as they were. "W-What the hell? What have you done?" Zagi yelled as he watched Nagi move swiftly in front of the girl, blade ready to finish him. A few seconds ticked by and everything suddenly resumed moving, including Zagi, who managed to quickly jump out of the way.

Nagi frowned blocking another slash. He was getting increasingly worried about the Knights who MUST have heard this idiots screaming, and would be coming soon to investigate "You've got the wrong guy! Aren't you supposed to know this stuff?" "He's not Flynn!" The girl yelled. Zagi laughed evilly and prepared to stab Nagi with his second dagger "DETAILS, DETAILS! BRING IT!" Nagi quickly snatched the girl's rapier from her hands and barely managed to prevent the second dagger from piercing him.

Both warriors struggled against each other. Nagi, from the weight of Zagi's blades. And Zagi, trying to get his daggers to break through the small rapier. "This guys nuts! Flynn sure has made some interesting enemies!" Suddenly, a man cloaked in a blue robe with only his red eyes showing, ran into the room and frowned "Zagi, we're leaving. The Knights are onto us." Zagi snarled and kicked the man to the ground. "H-How dare you!" The man exclaimed glaring at Zagi. The red haired warrior pulled away and kicked the man down again "HAH HAH HAH! MIND YOUR OWN BUISNESS! I'M JUST GETTING TO THE BEST PART!"

"Hurry, before the Knights get here. Or would you rather have your fun end today?" The man spat before turning to leave. Zagi snarled again and slashed him with his daggers until the man was on the ground twitching and losing blood rapidly. He then turned to Nagi and smirked before walking out, whistling a merry tune. Acting as if nothing had happened a few minutes ago. Nagi turned to the girl and shrugged "We should be getting a move on too."

_Beneath the statue of the goddess…_

Nagi suddenly smirked under his scarf "…We'll just go pay a visit to the goddess and be on our way." As he began to leave the room, the girl stopped him "Nagi, um…" Nagi sighed and waved a hand at her "Yeah, I know. We'll stick together until we're out of the castle." "Oh. Right. But I was going to say, my name is Tama. 'Tama' said with a quick smile. Nagi, once again, was shocked. A person had genuinely smiled at him not once, but twice! Deciding to be humane, he turned and returned the smile "Well then, Tama, let's get moving."


End file.
